Hasta el 221
by Ledayy
Summary: —No llegaremos al próximo fin de semana — dijo el Sapo Clyde a los demás juguetes. Peter y Polly voltearon a verle con rostros confundidos. Rumper soltó una risa, Marc se limitó a seguir con su rutina de ejercicios. Peter se acercó a su compañero, buscando una sonrisa que delatara su broma, no la encontró. Pequeña historia sobre los juguetes de Cartman ¡Volví!


**Se que me he perdido por tanto tiempo que no tengo perdón. Pero la escuela se puso muy difícil, tuve examen de admisión, exámenes finales, trámites que realizar y a penas estoy de vacaciones. Además, estoy a mitad de un proyecto muy importante que esperemos y cambie mi vida. Si aún tienen esperanzas conmigo les agradezco, intentaré subir continuaciones de mis historias o si no logro obtener la inspiración les prometo un par de one-shots más.**

**He de admitir que no he visto South Park en un buen rato. Pero como no tenía nada mejor que hacer encendí la televisión y que veo "La madre de Cartman es una puta" no pude evitar recordar el capítulo "1%" y todo esto vino a mi cabeza. Espero que les agrade, creo que nunca había leído una historia sobre los peluches de Cartman y si alguien ya había leído una me gustaría que me dijera cual porque ya me han gustado estos personajes. **

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

**Hasta el 221**

**Por Carolina García Flores "L.E.D.A.Y.Y."**

La vida quizás no hubiese sido muy alegre para él, con su madre como una puta, sus amigos molestándolo por cada acción que realizara, su padre muerto y encima su medio hermano jurándole venganza. Parecía que los únicos amigos con lo que contaba y le permitían seguir en pie aún en los momentos más oscuros eran sus cinco juguetes favoritos.

Empezando por el más reciente, Musculoso Marc. Él era el más valiente de todos. Le recordaba a Eric una y otra vez que no debía dejarse vencer por la adversidad, que siempre saldría el sol después de una tormenta y sobre todo que nunca debía olvidarse de que estaría para él cuando lo necesitase. Al menos eso creyó Eric hasta encontrarlo flotando en una olla con agua hirviendo.

Rumper Tumpskin, el dragón de colores femeninos que iba a las primeras fiestas de té que llegó a celebrar. Un claro ejemplo de la gran imaginación que poseía y la muestra de un lado respetuoso a las mujeres. Podría considerarse como el homenaje a su madre Liane, pero no tan puta como ella. Hasta verle explotar la cabeza en la mansión de los Black.

Peter Panda, siempre aceptaba la primera taza de té en cada fiesta y cuando empezaron a caer sus compañeros fue el más perspicaz de todos. Casi resolvía el misterio de quién había asesinado al Sapo Clyde y lo hizo. Aunque eso le costase la vida, lo último que le pidió al asesino fue que le prendiera fuego a él pero que se asegurase de no dañar a Eric.

Polly Prissypants. La maldita asesina Polly. Egoísta como su creador, pero menos inteligente. A sangre fría fue capaz de eliminar a todos los demás, con el simple deseo de mantener a su adorado Eric a su lado. Al final de la historia que todos conocemos tuvo que conformarse con el que Eric llorase mientras le disparaba y acababa con la pesadilla.

Por último el sapo Clyde. El juguete favorito de Eric ¿Quién no recuerda su aventura contra la araña de metal, donde salvaron a Salma Hayek? Fue sumamente divertido. Sin embargo todo tiene un final y Polly se encargó de escribírselo sin importarle lo traumático que podría llegar a resultarle a Eric. Días antes fue él quien predijo la muerte de todos.

Eric estaba en la escuela, seguramente durmiéndose en la conferencia donde lo nombrarían el 1% que provocó la baja en las estadísticas de salud. Clyde no sabía exactamente que lo hizo hablar, y no esperaba que los demás lo escuchasen.

—No llegaremos al próximo fin de semana — dijo el Sapo Clyde a los demás juguetes

Peter y Polly voltearon a verle con rostros confundidos. Rumper soltó una risa, Marc se limitó a seguir con su rutina de ejercicios. Peter se acercó a su compañero, buscando una sonrisa que delatara su broma, no la encontró.

—Lo digo enserio, algo va a pasarnos, lo presiento

— ¿Qué podría pasarnos? — Preguntó Prissypants — Eric nunca permitiría que algo nos dañara o destruyera, deja de preocuparte por la nada Clyde

—Cierto — dijo Peter — ¿Por qué no mejor descansas un poco? Eric ha estado jugando más con nosotros que de costumbre

— ¿No se dan cuenta de lo que significa? — exclamó Clyde levantándose de la silla donde Eric siempre lo sentaba, cual trono de rey

Polly y Peter se dieron una mirada fugaz, Marc comenzaba a prestar atención y Rumper fue el único que contestó, con una voz muy lúgubre.

—Su realidad está empeorando

—Correcto — le felicitó el Sapo Clyde — su escuela lo ha comenzado a tratar peor, su madre no se da cuenta y recae en nosotros todo el trabajo. Solo le damos efímeros momentos de felicidad, no podemos seguir privándolo del mundo que le rodea, crearemos a un bebé llorón

—Eric no es un bebé llorón — gruñó Polly Prissypants — Si no ayudamos a Eric ¿Quién va a hacerlo? No te das cuenta de que solo hacemos lo que cualquier ser viviente debería hacer con el necesitado, levantarlo de su bache

El sapo Clyde soltó un suspiro, avanzando hacia Polly hasta colocar una de sus patas en su hombro.

—Hundirlo, querrás decir — Peter soltó un bufido — aunque te enoje maldito Panda, ya es hora de que Eric comience a madurar

— ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso? — Habló finamente Marc — Ir y decir "Eric, deja de jugar conmigo" le provocarás un infarto

—Desaparecer — dijo Rumper — pero eso le rompería peor el corazón

—Morir — planteó Polly entre broma y broma — esa podría ser una buena solución

Escucharon pasos en el pasillo. Volvieron a sus posiciones lo más rápido que pudieron pero el sapo Clyde no llegó, cuando Cartman abrió la puerta se desplomó como muñeco de trapo en el piso.

—Sapo Clyde — exclamó Eric al verlo en el piso — maldita madre, la muy puta te ha tirado de tu asientito, no te preocupes Sapo Clyde

Eric lo tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar.

—Y luego, Wendy dijo que yo era el 1% y que ellos eran el 99% y que por eso no soy genial — lloriqueó, entre otras cosas, Eric Cartman aquella tarde

El 1% contra el 99%, la madurez contra la inmadurez, hablar o desaparecer o… morir. Esas cuestiones pasaron fugazmente por la mente del sapo Clyde luego de todo el desahogo de su dueño. Por la noche no pudo dormir. Dejó el cuarto y se aventuró a recorrer la casa. Recordando cada una de sus aventuras con Eric. Kitty le miró con sus ojos de gata que parecían dos canicas, no hizo movimiento alguno, ella era una testigo silenciosa de los sufrimientos que el Sapo Clyde había tenido últimamente. Cuando nadie quería escucharle o él no deseaba hablar con alguno de los otros cuatro consentidos se acercaba a Kitty y dejaba que lo lamiera, aunque eso le causara a ella muchos problemas con Eric quien la llamaba gata mala.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? — preguntó el Sapo Clyde sabiendo que no obtendría más respuesta que un maullido

—Querido, ya te había respondido

En la pequeña fracción de segundo que tuvo el sapo Clyde antes de perder el conocimiento alcanzó a ver un vestido rosa y unas mejillas sonrosadas. Al volver a abrir los ojos se encontraba en el jardín, Polly Prissypants estaba sentada sobre él y sostenía un par de enormes tijeras de costura que Liane Cartman solía usar para arreglar algunos de sus vestidos y pronunciar sus escotes. Sus ojos, sus dos botones azules brillaban con la luz de la luna y se notaban más decididos que nunca. Sin embargo sus manos flaqueaban, temblando sin control.

—Polly — susurró el Sapo Clyde

—Comprende que debo hacerlo — gimió la muñeca — es por… el bien de Eric

— ¿Por qué tomarme a mi primero? — preguntó Clyde

Polly se quedó estática unos segundos. Esperaba una negativa, gritos de auxilio, palabras como "Hay una mejor solución" "Suéltame Polly" y en cambio se encuentra con una sonrisa resignada y una pregunta sin respuesta.

—Porque Eric te quiere más que a cualquiera de nosotros — susurró Prissypants

—Dile a Eric — sonrió Clyde — que siempre lo amaré, y que más le vale destruir de una vez por todas esa jodida araña de metal… ¡ah! Y que Salma Hayek es una puta

Polly no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima. Asintió con la cabeza y hundió las tijeras.

Y ahora solo quedaba ella. Miraba a Eric sin realmente mirarlo, cavilando en todas las cosas que había compartido con los otros cuatro favoritos. Y sobre todo en Clyde, en el primero en caer. En cómo lo clavó en ese árbol y escribió venganza bajo él. En el funeral que Cartman le hizo. Ella debió haber sido la primera.

Eric derramó unas últimas lágrimas y le apuntó directamente en la cabeza a Polly. En el último segundo ella rompió la regla de oro, se movió, esbozó una sonrisa y al final la bala le atravesó la cabeza, seguida por muchas otras por todo el cuerpo.

—Bienvenida Polly — ella entornó los ojos debido a la fuerte luz y distinguió una sombra — sujétate de mi pata. Espera a que los demás te vean, se alegrarán

— ¿Sapo Clyde? — y en su interior una luz se encendió — ¿Por qué se alegrarían?

—Esa pregunta tampoco tiene una respuesta — respondió Clyde

Polly tomó su pata y ambos avanzaron por el estrecho túnel blanco hacia su nueva vida.

* * *

**Si se preguntan por qué se llama "Hasta el 221" es porque el capítulo "1%" fue el número 221 de la serie. **

**Me alegrarían mucho el día con sus críticas. Hasta podrían convencerme seguir con mis otras historias. **

**P.D. la próxima vez prometo un poco de Slash solo díganme que pareja les gustaría. ^^**


End file.
